She Wears Short Skirts, I Wear T-Shirts
by BuzzBeeBuzz
Summary: Based off the Song: You Belong With Me and Fifteen by Taylor Swift. This is a little short of Nalu fluffiness. With some side of freshly served Lisanna drama (I don't hate Lisanna so don't say anything mean pwease :3). Nothing much to say but enjoy. Oh and my mighty readers, before I forget! READ AND REVIEW. I never disappoint ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I wouldn't call this a song fic or anything…..Okay maybe, but like it's not you know? Any who, enjoy my lil' story of fluffiness!**

* * *

They were neighbors. He lived in the red brick house, and she lived in the white stone two story house. And luckily enough for her, their bedrooms were opposite of each other. Not to say in the least, but she enjoyed it. They never really spoke. It was a few waves and head nods (mainly him) as a hello or good by when they opened or closed their curtains.

He went to her school, and their parents met up sometimes at the fence, to talk about business or whatever adults do really. They had that kind of weird relationship where they knew each other but didn't. She had at least gotten his name, but she was sure he didn't remember hers. And the only way they really spoke was with her little whiteboard and markers and his big art book. As far as she knew he could be a crap artist or a really good one. (Whenever she'd ask, he'd reply with a no).

However it was a Tuesday night, his light was one, as he paced around the room, phone in hand as his expression changed and his hands flayed about. His fast movements quickly court her attention from her novel, as she drew her eyes away from the addiction words, she peaked around the curtain.

She slowly closed her book, placing it on the bed next to her, head tilting slightly. He was on the phone with his Girlfriend. And she's upset about something that he must have said.

He hung up his phone sighing slightly as his shoulders slouched, as he began pacing the room again. Quickly, Lucy grabbed her white board that was always near the window and a marker, scribbling some words down for him to read.

His attention turned to his window, a cool and surprisingly calm look on his face after that little disagreement. Swiftly Lucy lifted the board up so he could read what she wrote.

'You OK?'

How she wished that he could tell him how she doesn't get him like she does.

He smiled at her concern, sitting down at his own desk that faced the window, he too scribbled some words down.

'TIRED OF DRAMA'

He smirked slightly before his face fell again.

'Sorry '

He shrugged.

It was just a typical Tuesday night for her. She wiped off the writing on her board. She was listening to the music that supposed girlfriend doesn't like.

As quick as she could she lifted her whiteboard to her window, only the words; 'I love you' were shown to a drawn red curtain.

Stupid Lucy what were you thinking! That you know his story better than her!? Of course he likes her more, even after all they had been through. Cause.

"She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts! She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers." Lucy blurted out from in front of her mirror. Slightly dancing at her little rhyme.

"Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find-" She began jumping up and down on her bed, piggy tails flying in the air as she spun around. "-that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!" She fell onto her bed with a plunk.

"If he could see that I'm the one who understands him."

His curtain peaked open a crack as his attention drew to her as he was curious at her commotion. He smiled a bit as he saw her jumping around in her PJ's dancing.

"Been here all along so why can't you see!"

"What a nutcase."

He smiled at her as she danced by her window completely oblivious to him watching her.

"You belong with me!" She cried out with huge effort into her hairbrush, falling onto her bed, and her father calling out to her to shut up.

 **THE NEXT DAY-AT THE BUS STOP**

She sat there quietly once again reading her book, the bus stop was out the front of her house, so she could easily wait inside until it was time, but she like to sit outside and feel the breeze land on her face.

Suddenly he sat beside her. In his worn out jeans, just walking down the street.

"Hey."

"Oh, um, hi there Natsu."

"Nice dancing." He smirked.

"Your saw that!" Lucy cried out embarrassed.

The silly grin on his face told her that he did.

He brushed her hair aside.

This is how it is supposed to be.

Lucy Laughed.

This is easy.

"You should close the curtains when you do that."

"Did you hear anything?" Lucy asked, shyly.

"No, but whatever song you were dancing to it seemed like fun." He laughed.

He's got a smile that could light up this whole town. No one has seen it in a while since she brought you down.

Then HER car pulled up, a silver convertible, her hair short and white, sunglasses to cover her blue eyes. She was bright and her skin was milky smooth too. The Strauss's were very beautiful.

"Are you coming or what?!" She asked with a coy smile, but obviously pissed at something.

"See you Lucy." He said.

He remembered her name! He did!

Natsu climbed into the car.

Lisanna gave a devious smirk as she pulled him into a kiss, eyes never leaving Lucy.

What is he doing with a girl like that? I thought I knew him better than that.

That's right, because she wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.

She pushed him back into the seat as if he was trash and she was satisfied as she drove off down the road leaving Lucy in the dust.

"Damn."

 **THAT NIGHT-FOOTBALL GAME**

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood in the marching band.

It didn't matter anyway. No one could hear her shout it out, everyone else was too loud, especially with the instruments next to her.

She watched as he raced down the field and pushed past other players. Lisanna was cheering extra loud from her team, as she had also arranged a special cheer just for him.

He was concentrating as she crouched down, reading to receive or tackle as soon as the next round began. Lucy screamed even louder for him. He caught the ball and ran.

After standing by and waiting at his back door once, she remembered, when he was sick and she gave medicine for him to his dad. Surely he knew about that.

I've been here all along so why can't he see?

He took the winning goal and she screamed, proud for his as he was raised high by his teammates into the air. Lisanna was doing summersaults in attempt to get his attention. Or so she thought.

"Lisanna!" He jogged up to her. "Did you see that win?!"

"Tch, yeah I did of course!' she replied, her fingers jabbing him into the chest. "Took you long enough to win."

"Lisanna, what?!" Confusion filled his face.

Lucy's mouth stood open as she watched from nearby.

Bickslow, (another football player from the other team) came and put his arm around Lisanna.

"Although his team lost, Bickie here has won other champion ships."

"But Lisanna, I beat him now! Doesn't that mean anything?" shock and hurt written on his face.

"That was now." Lisanna looked at Bickslow. "This was before."

"You were cheating on me?"

"The whole time, now move aside kid." Bickslow moved in front of Lisanna.

Enraged, Natsu shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair before chucking his helmet on the ground, and stomping off.

Lucy shook her head in grief.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Lucy was on her bed, now finishing off her history homework before moving onto her science, her hair was messy in a ponytail, and she was in comfortable clothing. However when she looked out the window, she saw him there, in a black tux, and tie. He held up his art book.

'You going tonight?'

Quickly she smiled, before grabbing her whiteboard to write a reply.

'No studying.'

She must have sounded like the biggest nerd ever.

He gave a disappointed look before replying.

'Wish you were.'

She giggled. That's sweet.

With that he grabbed his coat, turned off the light and walked out his room.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Lucy looked down at her notes. Maybe she should. No she shouldn't. She moved her books around a bit until something fell onto the floor.

'I love you'

The 'I love you' she was supposed to show Natsu.

That's it.

"I'm going to the dance!"

 **LATER~**

She felt like some kind of movie star, in her pink dress, crowned with a thin line of jewels, as it was heart shaped and had no sleeves, she felt pretty. Her hair, cascading down her shoulders, and spilling down her back in neat twirls, her makeup simple but daring. Her earrings shined as they were crystal and expensive.

The sea of people parted with every step she took.

He turned to face her.

She caught her breath.

There he was. Just as in much awe-struck as everyone else. A cheeky grin of unbelief crept up onto his face. Slowly he made advancements towards Lucy.

That was until Lisanna came out of nowhere in her red dress, spinning him around to face her.

"Natsu! My, my!' She pressed herself against him.

"I hope we can still have fun together." She whispered in his ear.

Natsu looked frantic and uncomfortable as he looked to his side to see Lucy.

"You made it clear Lisanna. You want a constant winner. But in her eyes, I'm perfect." And with that Natsu pushed her off lightly, and left her astounded in his dust.

"You came." He whispered, hovering over her, as people danced around them.

"I have something for you." She whispered shyly.

Slowly she unraveled the piece of paper where she wrote 'I love you.' And he read it with meaning. Surprised by his lack of reaction he smiled and pulled out his own piece of paper reading, 'I love you'.

And with that in front of Lisanna, Lucy had her first kiss, and Natsu knew what a true kiss felt like.

* * *

 **OMGERD, I feel like an original like um, whats it called, genius! But I'm not. It's based of Taylor Swift's Song, You belong with me. Just some fluff, you know! Anyway, I love you guys a lot! Let me know what you thought, make sure you read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So everyone wanted another chapter and I gave in! (sigh) I know this sucks but I can update it later! School just started back up from Winter holidays and I'm going to be studying a bit for my School certificate blah blah blah. I you like this story, go check out my others! Special thanks to:**  
ShaNatasha: Thanks a bunch!

Trintoo: I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **JewleetheCutie: I thought so too!**

Kaylacutiepop: Well that's the best reaction I have ever heard!

* * *

She takes a deep breath and walks through the doors of her new high school. It's the morning of her very first day she says "Hi" to her friends that she hasn't seen for a while, like Levy McGarden, a blue haired girl, lovely and sweet and often referred to as a 'pixie'. Silently she tries to stay out of everybody's way. It's her freshman year and she's prepared to be there for the next four years in this new town, ever since her father decided to move one town over. It was her, hoping that one of those senior boys would wink at her and say "You know I haven't seen you around before".

* * *

She was only fifteen and she knew that if somebody tells you they loved her, she was going to believe them. She was smart and knew that at fifteen you'd feel like there was nothing to figure out. Her mother taught her to count to ten, take it in because this is life before you know who you're going to be. She was only fifteen.

* * *

She sat in class next to a redhead named Ezra, she soon found that they were close friends. She found herself laughing with her at the girls who thought they were so cool. "We'll be out of here as soon as we can." Ezra laughs giggling to herself.

"I've got myself a date!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Ezra asked slyly and suspicious.

"Sting! And he's got a car!" Lucy replied excited, she felt like flying.

* * *

"My Dad's waiting up for me." Lucy smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Well I don't want to get in trouble with your old man now." Sting gave a cheeky grin.

'He's the one.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Thanks for tonight Sting." Lucy blushed looking down at her toes, as if they were a more interesting subject. As if.

"No problem Blondie." Sting replied leaning in, his own facial features relaxing and tensing at the excitement of sneaking a kiss on the blonde.

"Lucy get inside right now!" Her father called from the front door.

"Right away Papa!" Lucy twirled around before quickly saying goodbye.

* * *

Lucy was fifteen and she knew that if someone told her that they loved her, she was going to believe them. She was fifteen and her first kiss made her head spin round and round and round. The boy was perfect, and everything that she thought she wanted. "In life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team!" Her father spoke harshly.

After all, all she wanted was to be wanted, and she wished she could go back and tell herself what she knew now.

Back then she swore she was going to marry him one day, only until she realized a bigger dream of her own. And Ezra gave it all to a guy who changed his mind. That night they both cried.

Because they were fifteen and they knew when somebody told them that they loved them, they were going to believe them. Because they were fifteen and they forgot to look before they fell. But she found that time can heal most anything, and then you'll find who you're supposed to be.

She didn't know it at fifteen

It's her very first day of collage and she walks through the doors to see the love of her life in sight. She was stupid at fifteen.

Because Natsu Dragneel was her true dream.


End file.
